Just Once Can't Hurt
by AeraKira
Summary: Arthur is the president of the student council, Matthew is Gilbert's boyfriend. What will he do once he finds out Gilbert cheated on him and why?  Abusive!Canada and Slutty/semi-masochistic!England. First chapter contains PrUK and mentions of PruCan


;- ; My friends would kill me if they found out I am writing this.

My readers probably will hate me too. Since I'm not working on my two working stories. I blame writer's block and my cosplaying…as well as my art.

Warning: This chapter contains slight angst, super hinted smut, PrUK, and mentions of PruCan.

This story will end up containing abuse, mind fucks, and among other things, Abusive!Canada and Slutty/slightly masochistic!England.

I own nothing except the idea for this story. If I owned Hetalia England would be in every episode and there would be more Pirate!England.

* * *

Groans and pants reverberated along the walls of the student council room. Two bodies lithely forced against one another, straining in an attempt to reach that point of pure bliss.

After one of the two reached up and yanked harshly on the other's messy mop of hair, that moment was reached. Guttural cries and moans so deep they seemed to come from beasts tore away at the cheap sound proofing installed in the room.

For an instance they lay intertwined, sharing in a single euphoric dream. However, before long the smaller figure pulled himself away and after grabbing a few wipes, cleaned up the other and himself.

"That…was fucking awesome~" Mused the still immobile figure. His crimson eyes were hazy with satisfied lust and he reached out, slapping the other boy's ass. Emerald green eyes hardened at the action, but otherwise there was no reaction.

Once he deemed them both sufficiently clean, he grabbed the two light blue uniforms crumpled unceremoniously in the corner. Smoothing out the creases one of the crisp white shirts, he began to speak in an authoritative tone.

"So, you will talk to him?" There was the slightest glimmer of hope in those commanding gem-like eyes.

Waving him off and grabbing the uniform that was undoubtedly his(who else was awesome enough to dress like that?) the red-eyed teen smirked. "Of course Artie. I am a man of my word. But…you do know this may not end up as you'd like, right?" The albino hesitated, waiting to see his large browed friend's reaction.

"I-I realize that Gilbert, I really do." A slight tremor was the only hint of fear that showed. Fear of not being in control, of being completely susceptible.

Grinning, Gilbert placed his hand on the smaller teen's shoulder. "Don't worry about it!"

Clicking his tongue in distaste, Arthur began to open his mouth to retaliate when a hand was roughly placed over his mouth.

After a few seconds the larger boy sighed and pulled back his appendage. "Sorry, thought I heard someone. But look, I gotta go meet Mattie. I'm late for a date."

The messy haired boy scoffed and rolled his eyes testily. "Why did you even agree to this then? Please don't claim that you aren't getting enough arse with him yet."

"Jeez. I always forget how uncute you are when you're under me. You are much cuter when you can't speak coherent sentences, you know? But compared to Mattie, you're nothing! He's the most adorable guy on the planet, I'm telling you! When he blushes he-"

A red jacket slammed against his face, shutting him up.

"Stop rambling to me and just go see your boyfriend!"

Chuckling, the German took his jacket and walked out of the room, waving goodbye as the door clicked shut.

Once the footsteps were impossible to hear, Arthur's smile crumbled. His knees felt weak and he could barely find the strength to stand. In an attempt to stay upright, he slammed against the wall, causing his back to ache. His legs continued to feel like jelly and the Brit finally gave in, sliding to the floor.

* * *

….bad, right? I can't believe I wrote this during school! /embarrassed forever.

I was wondering whether to bring in Canada now, or next chapter, but it seemed better to wait.

You should go vote on my poll~ ;D


End file.
